


Natasha和Sam将带着Steve和Bucky适应21世纪的生活为己任

by toudarling (enagismos)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1729829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enagismos/pseuds/toudarling





	Natasha和Sam将带着Steve和Bucky适应21世纪的生活为己任

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Natasha and Sam take it upon themselves to help Bucky and Steve adjust to twenty-first century semi-civilian life.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/53117) by i feel better. 



Natasha走进Steve的厨房——当然了，她是从窗户走进来的——然后恰好赶上几句关于KFC的对话内容。

"——我觉得它跟肯塔基（地名）没啥关系，" Steve正说道。 "或许其实是有关的？或许肯塔基在这个未来的时空里有不同的意思?"

Bucky赞成得咕哝了一句。 

"Steve，Steve，Steve，" Natasha摇着头说道。"如果你需要了解一下现代餐饮，直说就好了。我可以带你出去吃。"

"我没有——是Bucky问的——” Steve说。

"那就你们俩，”她澄清道。"来吧，让我看看快餐业能不能顶得住超级士兵的胃."

后来，在他们把那家KFC当日的鸡肉供应量全部吃完时，她坐在他俩中间觉得可激动了。

***

"Natasha带你们去吃了KFC？"Sam惊骇地问道。"伙计，你还没试过寿司呢。可别直接就去吃最不咋样的食品啊，听到我说的话了不？"

"其实，我注意到KFC的价格比较亲民，就算我要吃一大堆东西也——"Steve说道。

"是的，伙计，相信我，我知道的，"Sam说道。"但事关让你认识未来。我们可以去比K他妈FC更好的地方。"

"是吗？"Bucky问道，靠回他在椅子里，满是挑战的样子。"你能去更好的饭店？"

"他居然质疑我能不能去更好的饭店，"Sam嗤之以鼻。 "我能不能——把你们的超级屁股们从椅子上挪下来，我们去吃寿司。"

***

晚些时候，Bucky打开Steve的冰箱，里面仍然空无一物。

"你觉得下一次叫他们带我们去哪儿比较好？"他扭头喊道。"我又饿了。"

"我们可以说不知道芝士汉堡是啥，"Steve建议道。

end


End file.
